Once Happiness, Sadness Follows
by sexehbunneh
Summary: Sequel to You Make Me Want to Live! Spinelli and TJ are married now and are now living their lives together. Trust me, much better than the review. It is sad and happy. You'll see once youv've read.
1. Chapter 1: A New Start

**(A/N) Back with a new story of the series. The last one was a little boring but the ending I say was the best. I just needed something for the middle. Hope you enjoy this one. I can tell this one is going to be very, very long and sad and happy and really enjoyable. **

_Spinelli's POV_

I entered our new house together. I stood at the door, staring into it.

"Well?" TJ asked wondering when I'll take a step forward.

"What should I say?" I asked.

"What you mean?"  
>"Well, I don't know. Should I say something to start our life. Like, ready set go, I love you or shall we go to normal." I shut my mouth knowing I was about to babble. "Okay, this is all very awkward."<p>

TJ chuckled.

"How about, we just kiss..."TJ smiled putting his soft lips on mine.

_TJ's POV_

I heard the shower water sprinkle over. I slowly turned to handle to see Spinelli in it. She was so beautiful. The water ran down her body. Her hair had grown since she cut it.

"TJ!" She said shocked as I came in.  
>I smiled and went into the shower with my clothes on getting wet. Spinelli smiled and wrapped her arms round me was we danced in the sprinkling water before we kissed. I ran my fingers through her hair which was down her back.<p>

I then looked at her steamed up, misty eyes.

Spinelli smiled and started to help me take off my shirt. She ran her soft fingers down my chest and hugged me close.

…

We didn't know how to spend our time together. It was all very silent and we tried to keep ourselves entertained.

It was quiet at the dinner table of the house. The only noise was the clanking of their forks and knives against their plates.

"We need a job." Spinelli announced.

I nodded. "We worked as a waitress before with Chelsea, right?" I asked unsure.

Spinelli nodded. "Do I have to take up a waitress job again if I can't find a job?"  
>I shrugged. "Don't know."<p>

Spinelli kept picking at her food before slamming the fork down. I jumped at the sudden clatter it made when it clashed with the plate.

"That's it!" She shouted. "I can't do this anymore!"

"Do what?" I asked getting out of my seat.

"THIS!" She seemed really upset now.

I walked over to her and looked down at her holding her shoulders and pushing her furious face up to me.

"What's 'this'?"

"This. The silence. It's like we're awkward with each other. But...we're married now!"

I understood her. We were married now yet we acted like strangers.

I kissed Spinelli.

"It's just a little awkward at first I believe. Tomorrow, we'll get a job and work from there." I smiled at her.

She smiled back and wrapped her arms round me as I did her.


	2. Chapter 2: Jobs

**(A/N) Hey, thanks to the first reviewer of this story. Trust me, this one will be much, much better.**

_Spinelli's POV_

TJ and I had newspapers of all kinds looking for jobs.

We searched them all and couldn't find one job.

"Maybe we should try out any of these jobs and then choose one we really like." TJ suggested.  
>I nodded. "Sure."<p>

I closed my eyes and randomly picked a job closing my eyes. I opened my eyes and read what I pointed at. I read it and then looked at it in disgrace.  
>"You gotta be kidding me." I said unenthusiastically.<p>

"What? What is it?" TJ asked looking to see what my finger landed on.

He burst into laughs.

"Shut-up!" I yelled.

…

"So, yeah. I'd like to take this job." I said unenthusiastically.

"Great, okay. Get up and let us see you." The lady smiled.

I stood up and let them take a look at me while I blushed.

"Yes, very nice."

…

For the rest of the day I sat waiting with the other people who interviewed for the job. It soon narrowed down to five people. Unfortunately for me, it was the worse girls of all time.

Ashley T and B and the worse, Ashley A and Q.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Spinelli!" The Ashley's giggled.

"Excuse me," I interrupted their laughter.  
>"What Miss Spinelli?"<br>"It's not Miss Spinelli, it's Mrs. Detweiler." I smiled proudly.

The girls gasped.

"You mean..." Ashley B started.

"Yep."  
>"You and TJ?" Ashley Q asked.<p>

"Yep."  
>"Let's see the ring." Ashley A ran over to me grabbing my left hand.<p>

"Oh...Scandalous!" They all laughed staring at the ring on my finger.

I pulled my hand away from theirs.  
>"So, what are you planning to do with your life?" Ashley T asked.<p>

I went quiet. I didn't know what I wanted to do in life with TJ. What do we do after this point? Marriage was just the start, but what comes after?

The doors opened stopping my train of thought.

"We couldn't decide on all five of you as you are as pretty as each other so we've suggested a fashion line were the five of you will be the stars modelling the clothes. We'll call it, Little Miss Ashley." The lady smiled.  
>I went into horror.<p>

"Oh, Scandalous!" The Ashley's said.

"I'm out." I said walking out.  
>"Hey, wait!" The men called but I stormed out of the room.<p>

No way was I working with these divas everyday of my life.

No, I'm out.

…

Next day I chose a job as a sales girl. I would set up a stall in a mall and I would attract costumers.

Except when I tried that well...I sorta scared the costumers away when the guys tried taking me out.

After that I tried to be a cook in a family restaurant. But I can't cook so I burned food.

And after that, I became a helper behind a bar. But I kept telling the costumers to beat it when I was drunk, unexpectedly that is.

I became a test subject as well but when they put a skin crème on me, I broke out in a rashes.

I took up small jobs each day.

I finally gave up the last couple of days.

"Maybe you should stay home as a house wife?" TJ suggested feeling sorry for me.

"Yeah, sure." I said with sorrow.

TJ got a job as a shopkeeper of a small shop.  
>I decided to go visit him.<p>

"Hey, Teej!" I smiled walking through the door.  
>"Spins, what you doing here?" TJ asked shocked.<br>"We need some food in the house." I smiled.

"Right." TJ nodded.

I grabbed all that we needed and could buy.

"Here," I sighed giving TJ the money.

"Still looking for a job?"  
>"Yeah," I sighed.<br>TJ sighed too.

"Well, I'll be going now." I sighed. "Probably give Gretch a ring or something."  
>"'Kay! Tell her I said hi!" TJ shouted as I waved buy to him.<p>

I kept walking when I went past a café with a sign, HELP WANTED! On it. I walked over and entered.  
>"Excuse me," I smiled as I walked through.<br>"Welcome." A girl smiled.

"I am here about the help wanted sign." 

_TJ's POV_

I walked into the house to find it quiet. No one greeted me at the door and there was nothing burning in the kitchen.

"Spinelli!" I called out.

No reply. The only thing to show she was in was the grocery's she bought today.

I hung up my coat when suddenly, the door opened, banging the side of the wall and Spinelli ran at me smiling, jumping up on me.

"I GOTTA JOB!"


	3. Chapter 3: A normal Day

**(A/N) Ha! Sorry if I wrote too fast. I'm actually quite excited about this story and I can't seem to stop writing. **

_Spinelli's POV_

I got a job as a waitress. The uniform was horrible. I'd do anything to burn the uniform. We wore white stocking, **(A/N) look up white stockings on google images to get what I want.** We also wore a pastel blue dress with pastel green apron covered in white spots. It was all very, very tight and small and when I started I heard girls saying ever since I joined, there's been a lot more costumers than usual, which are all mostly men. I had my hair down and a pastel blue hairband on covered in white spots with a pastel green bow on it, also, covered in white spots.

I was also forced to wear pink lipstick and blue pastel pumps.  
>"Can I take your order?" I asked a man, he sat drooling at me.<p>

He didn't answer, just more drool. Gross!

"Excuse me," I said waving my hand in front of his face. "Can I take your order?"

The drooling man continued to drool, slim wetness leaked from his mouth.

"Right," I sighed and walked away like I was going mad.

"Hey!" I heard someone call behind me. I turned my head to see a table full of guys waving at me.  
>I groaned. Time to face the music.<p>

I walked over to them.  
>"Welcome to the café where I will be your waitress for the day." I smiled handing them over their menus.<p>

"I'll be back to take your order soon once you've decided."  
>I then turned to walk away.<br>"We've already decided."

I swivelled on my heels and was ready to take the order.  
>"Okay, let's hear it."<br>"We want you." They smiled.  
>"Excuse me?" I asked like, as if.<br>"Yeah, come on, me and you together, forever." The main one said.  
>"Yeah, I don't think so." I rolled my eyes and turned to go.<p>

"We do!" They then grabbed me and pulled me outside.  
>"I have to work!" I yelled.<p>

"Hey!" They called to the manager. "She's leaving, okay!"

WHAT! They dragged me outside where I finally kicked free.

"That's IT!" I yelled throwing a punch at their faces.  
>Some attacked from the back but I raised a leg and kicked them away.<p>

I rubbed my hands together as to say, that's them done before strolling into the café again.

I was then suddenly pulled back outside.  
>"I like my girls sexy, naughty and bitchy!" The ginger haired growled.<br>"Let go of me!" I said not bothering to scare him.  
>"Why?"<p>

"I'll kick your ass."  
>"I need another reason."<br>I showed him my left hand to show him the ring.

"So, dump him?" He shrugged.

I needed to think of another reason.

"I've got children. Lots of them and I love them very much so if I go with you, they come." I smirked.

The man dropped my hand. "Forget it."  
>I smiled triumphantly and walked in.<br>I went up to the manager. "Excuse me, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't really going away...they dragged me..."I began before he cut me off.

"I know. Some people do that to the waitresses here. But how many has that been today?" He asked.  
>"The fifth." I rolled my eyes disappointed.<br>The manager sighed. "You seem to be very, very popular. I hope you can still work though."  
>"Of course!" I nearly shouted.<p>

"Yes, for all those children of yours."  
>"Actually, that's a lie. My husband and I are childless." I smiled to him.<br>"I see..."  
>I then walked off ready for the next costumer.<p>

"TJ?"

_TJ's POV_

I got off work early on Saturdays so I decided to see Spinelli work.

"TJ? What are you doing here?" I heard Spinelli say behind me.  
>I turned to see a cute little girl in a cute small pastel blue dress, pastel green apron that was covered in spots with a bow in the hair. She was so cute!<p>

"Oh my god! No way are you wearing that!" I gasped jokingly.

She gave me a death glare. "Shut-up!" She yelled.

"Whatever."  
>She set me down at a table and I ordered ice-cream for both of us.<br>Spinelli then came and sat with me. We ate and talked and curled up together on the chair.

_Spinelli's POV_

This was our life. Love and trust. Just this. We work Monday to Saturday, make love Friday to Saturday night and kiss, hug, smile and talk everyday. Sunday when we have the day off and spend time together. Maybe go take a walk walk to the park, see a cinema movie, go to the beach or go to a restaurant. My favourite option is take a bath together and curl up together on the sofa with popcorn and watch a movie.

But this was our life each week. Nothing change and there was no excitement.

I jerked when a blonde haired blue eyes three year old girl ran past me.

"Mommy, mommy, look!" She smiled pointing at a cat in the street.

"Yes dear, it's a cat!" Her mother smiled.

I smiled too.


	4. Chapter 4: What I think i want a

**(A/N) Hey guys, this chapter is the interesting start of this story, you'll see**

_Spinelli's POV_

I've been feeling funny every single day now. It's really bugging me. I'm happy yet not happy.

I feel like life isn't worth living.

Before I was brave enough to tell TJ in middle school, I still wanted to live. It was interesting and it was my goal to gain courage and tell him. In high school the excitement came from getting the courage to tell them that Ashley Jones was really Ashley Spinelli and also going out with TJ.

My life without TJ and with Tino felt like this. Empty and unloved. But I was loved. TJ loved me very, very much. He cherished and spoiled me.

Yet why did I feel this way?  
>I walked around in my job as usual serving tables.<p>

"Hello there." I smiled a a family. The woman nursed her baby while the man tried to calm his son down.

"Excuse me, I have a question," The woman blushed.  
>"Yes, anything. I am here as your waitress for the day. Ask me anything?" I smiled at her.<p>

"Are...Could...can...Am I allowed to breast feed here?"

"Oh!" I said not really expecting that but I didn't really care. "Yeah, sure. Do what you have to here. It's completely fine here."  
>"Oh, finally. I family café I can breast feed my baby." The woman smiled.<p>

I smiled back at her.

"I'm glad to make you happy. Now to make you happier, how would this charming young boy like a free ice-cream. On the house?" I asked gently smiling.  
>"Really?" The Dad asked unsure.<p>

"Go for it. It's the least I could do for a handsome young man like this one here." I smiled. "Would you like anything?"  
>"Em, coffee and my wife here would like vegetable soup." The man explained.<br>"Perfect. One coffee, vegetable soup and ice-cream coming up. What flavour of ice-cream?"  
>We all looked at the little boy. "CHOCOLATE!" He burst into joy.<br>I smiled as I watch him dance around me.  
>"Well, I'll be back soon."<p>

_TJ's POV_

Spinelli took a shower. She seemed to be in there a pretty long time.

"Spinelli, are you okay in there?" I knocked the door wondering as she was taking ages.

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine." I heard her say unenthusiastically about it.  
>I nodded and walked away.<br>Spinelli's been acting weird the last couple of days. Maybe she's having her period or something. But some thing's definitely up!

When she FINALLY came out we ate our dinner.

"So, anything happen at work today?" I asked her.  
>"No, I beat up a couple of more guys as usual. They just won't seem to leave me alone." Spinelli complained.<br>"If you want I can ruffle them up for you?" I suggested.  
>"Seriously? You? Not to be harsh Teej but I think I already give them enough hassle." She laughed.<p>

I rolled my eyes.  
>"Yeah, yeah, whatever."<p>

"So, anything happen today?" Spinelli asked smiling.  
>"Not if you count shooing off teenagers for stealing." I laughed.<br>"I'll ruffle them up for you." Spinelli joked.  
>"They're just kids."<br>"Yeah..." Spinelli started. I saw her weird look and tonne in her voice. And I began to worry.

We watched TV together the rest of the night but that was it before bed.

I took my shirt off and jeans and lay in bed while Spinelli lay wearing a baggy shirt.

I wrapped my arms round her pulling her closer to me, our eyes looking at each other and our noses touching.  
>"Is something wrong?" I asked her.<br>Spinelli began to think a minute. "I don't know."  
>"Is there something you want? Need? " I said asked.<br>"Well...I think I want something." Spinelli began to blush.

"What, what is it? You say it, I'll buy it, make it, do something to get you it!" I protested.  
>Anything for Spinelli is worth spending money on.<p>

"well..."Spinelli began blushing and she looked away from me.  
>"Well?"<p>

"I...I...I think I might want a baby." She whispered.  
>I gasped.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: WWHAT!

**(A/N) Sorry for the short chapter.**

_TJ's POV_

"So she wants a baby." I said to William.

"Tough, man." William said.

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes

I got home to see Spinelli not in the kitchen.  
>"Spinelli! I'm home." I yelled.<p>

"Welcome home!" I heard her yell somewhere in the house. It sounded like the bathroom.

"So, how's you?" I asked taking my shoes off.  
>"I'm fine." She yelled back.<p>

Spinelli came back out and started to cook again.

"What we having tonight?" I asked.

"Beaf broccoli, peas, carrots and potatoes."

"Sounds good." I complimented smelling the air.

"You want gravy with that?"She asked.  
>"Yeah, sure, I'll have some."<p>

Spinelli set the plate down in front of me before sitting down herself. She still seemed awfully depressed.

"Spinelli, are you still thinking about last night?" I asked her.

Spinelli didn't say anything.

She let out a loud and long sigh.

"TJ!" Spinelli jumped up and banged the table.  
>I jumped. "Y-Yes?"<br>Spinelli went bright red.

"Spinelli?" I asked really confused.

She bent her head down and looked like she was going to cry.

"What's wrong!" I shouted jumping up.

I then heard a loud laughter filling the room.

"TJ!" Spinelli ran at me and hugged me.

"What is it?"

"I'm...I'm..." Spinelli started. "I'M PREGNANT!"

"W-WHAT!" I yelled.


	6. Chapter 6: Checkup

**(A/N) I can't be arsed to do homework right now so I'm writing instead.**

_Spinelli's POV_

"Are you sure?" TJ asked.

I smiled at him and showed him the pregnancy test I took.

"I don't believe this!" TJ said nearly in shouts of anger.

I was worried and scared now. "TJ? Do you not want the baby?"

I started to rub my baby in my womb. My baby, is unwanted by the father.  
>"Are you kidding," I heard TJ mutter.<p>

"TJ..."I felt sad.

I rubbed my stomach some more. My baby. Baby wasn't wanted. Even you know I wasn't big, I knew my baby was in there and was growing little by each day. I smiled at the thought of it smiling for the first time or laughing for the first time. I wondered if it was a boy or girl or even twins or whatever. Yet, all the beautiful things in the world, there's nothing more beautiful than new life. How could TJ not love something so beautiful, delicate or wonderful as this.

I looked up at TJ to see what else he had to say.

"I LOVE YOU!" He yelled.  
>What? Before I knew it TJ had me in the air making me fly.<p>

I laughed staring into his full of loved blue eyes. He brought my closer to his face where I placed it gently on top. Our nose and forehead touching each other. Just me, him, and the new baby in me.

TJ then kissed me and I did so back.

"Are you not angry?" I asked unsure.  
>"Of course not! We're going to be parents! Can you believe it!" TJ smiled excitedly.<p>

I giggled and wrapped my arms round him before giggling more.  
>"Where's going to have a baby!" I screamed as TJ whirled me round.<p>

…

From that day forward I was very careful with what I ate and did. I didn't tell anyone else as I wanted to be very sure and made sure I didn't have a miscarriage or anything.  
>TJ was also very supportive. Even you know it wasn't a month or anything, TJ insisted I take it easy and he'd cook dinner. I told him he's being too careful and that I'm fine.<p>

I lay in bed that night stroking my stomach.

"So, how do you feel?" TJ asked.  
>"I had morning sickness this morning but nothing to worry about." I tiredly said.<p>

"Okay, I know it's a bit early, but have you thought about names?"

I never actually thought about it. I've actually tried mixing our names up.

Thashley, SJ, Ashinelli-Theajay (pronounced, Ash-shinelli Thea-Jay) but they all come out randomly like that.

"Well I've tried mixing our names up but they never come out right." I explained to TJ.  
>"I see."<br>"How about a name from our background!" I suggested excitedly.  
>"Like what?" TJ asked confused.<p>

"I'm Italian-American so an Italian name and your German-American so a German name!" I smiled.  
>TJ thought a minute. "Well, we could try it."<p>

I kissed TJ good night and fell to sleep, hand on belly.

…

About eight weeks had past and it was time for the check-up with the doctor.  
>"Good morning," The nurse greeted.<br>"It's a fine one too." TJ smiled.

"Yes, I say it is. Okay...let's see. How long have you been pregnant?" She asked.  
>"Around eight weeks now." I confirmed.<p>

"That's great, okay here we go."  
>The nurse squirted some gel on my belly.<p>

"Oh, that's cold." I shivered.  
>She giggled and started to rub it with her scanner.<p>

"Okay, if you could just look there, we might be able to see your baby so far." The nurse smiled.

TJ held my hand as we looked at the screen.

I was so excited. I felt my heart pounding and my grasp tighten on TJ's hand. TJ felt it and squeezed me back. I looked up at him with a big grin and he smiled back.  
>I kept breathing unsteadily. The day I see my baby for the first time in the womb.<br>I stared at the screen waiting to see it. I kept smiling and waiting for something to come up on the screen. It seemed to take a long time to load as nothing came up.  
>Come on, when's it going to load!<br>"I'll be right back." The nurse smiled running off.  
>I turned to TJ. "Probably away to get one that actually works." I smiled.<br>TJ didn't smiled back. "Yeah,"  
>Why was he so sad? Probably because it wouldn't show right away. He'll live.<p>

A man then came in. What's going on here?  
>"Okay, let's see this baby." The doctor smiled.<p>

The nurse probably didn't know how to work it. I stared at the screen with big smiles and took a deep breath in. This was it. Finally.  
>But the screen stayed blank.<br>"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"I'm sorry, but it seems it was a negative." The doctor said sadly.  
>"What?" I asked really confused now.<br>TJ set a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him who was in a sad face.  
>"Spinelli, you're not pregnant. You never were. The pregnancy test was wrong."<br>Every word he said made me open my eyes wider in disbelief, each word stabbing my little heart.


	7. Chapter 7: Depression

**(A/N) Don't know what to say except you're lucky I'm even posting this up, I have tonnes of homework which is a whole pile of crap!**

_TJ's POV_

The last couple of days has been like a dark cloud. Spinelli no longer smiled or showed any emotion. She was like the living dead.

It was quite easy to see that she hadn't slept a wink ever since the news.  
>I started to drive her home from the hospital. It was the quietest she's ever been in her whole life. Spinelli daydreamed out of the window the whole time. The worst thing for me to see is her showing no emotion. She was like a bottle. Keeping everything inside of her, waiting to crack.<p>

But she never seemed to crack. I knew I wouldn't feel better till she cried. When she cried, that's when Spinelli would feel better.

I knew all she had to do was cry and then that's her slowly recovering, but she didn't. Spinelli would get up in the morning and make breakfast before heading out to work, come home, get supper served and ready and then she stays in the small art room we have.

I one time peeked in on her to see what she was doing. She didn't seem to paint or cry or anything. She sat on a chair and stared out the window.

I knew that this will pass and we'll soon be happy but that didn't stop me from hoping I was right even you know I was. I think.

_Spinelli's POV_

It was hard to accept. I was never pregnant. It is hard to believe that you were shot by a bullet until the bullet is in too deep and is hurting too much.

Life just seemed to go by, silently and slowly passed by, nothing happening. I would look at the couple who were happy and then the happy family with children and think, what's the point in being happy, pain will come sooner or later crushing that every ounce of happiness you had left.

I knew I shouldn't be too sad. It never existed so nothing died. But the thought that I actually did think I was upset me.  
>I rubbed my stomach where my baby should be, but it was never there, so I was just rubbing my stomach for no reason.<p>

It could have been worse but I still felt sad. No matter how sad your story is, it's only sad by how you react to it. It wasn't as bad the day my parents died in a car accident but I still felt it.

"Spinelli?" I heard the door creek open.

I turned my head to see TJ coming in.

I didn't say a word because I didn't know what to say.

He sat next to me. "Are you okay?"

I didn't know what to say. Was I? Was I upset? Was I really okay? I just looked down unable to answer.

"You haven't said anything in ages." TJ started to rub my neck.

His fingers rubbing my neck felt so soft and delicate I didn't want to it to stop. I didn't want it to stop so badly, I was so in love with it I forgot to answer.

"Spinelli, we're both young ,we'll can still have a baby." TJ smiled.

Hearing the last word he said broke something in me. A baby, a baby is what I wanted.

"I know you really want a baby but we have ti..."TJ stopped once he noticed I started to sob.

"Spinelli," I heard him sigh.

TJ wrapped his arms round me, longingly and I lay beside cried a little harder.

"I was so excited." I sobbed.  
>"I know you were. But we are young Spinelli, we can still have one. Someday when we're with the family we'll look back to now and have forgotten it because we're already happy with the real children."<br>I closed my eyes trying to remember my children. None of them turned out pretty because I'm not good at imagining it but I knew with all my heart that, it didn't matter what they looked like, they would be mine and beautiful in every single way.

I continued to weep.

TJ sighed and nursed my, rocking my backwards and forwards.

I stopped crying and whipped my tears.

"You okay?" TJ asked.

I did feel better after letting it all out.  
>"Yeah, I do." I smiled.<br>TJ smiled back and hugged me.

"You said we can have children any time." I sniffed.

"Yeah,"

"How about now?" I asked.

TJ looked at me a little nervous.  
>"N-now?"<p>

"Yeah, sure, we've done it before, right?"  
>"But Now?"<br>I got up and took off my top. I started to kiss him and he kissed my back.

"Sp...Spinelli!" I heard him muffle between our kisses.  
>"What?"<p>

"I...don't think...we should try now."  
>I stopped kissing him and got up off him. "You're right." I sighed.<p>

"Let's go watch TV." TJ suggested.

"Great, wrestling on!" I cheered.


	8. Chapter 8: What Happened?

**(A/N) I feel lazy so I'll leave my homework for another day lolz, enjoy**

_Spinelli's POV_

Halloween. Halloween was close by. I was excited and I got the candy and everything ready for it.  
>"You want to hold a Halloween party?" I asked TJ.<p>

"Who will we invite?"  
>"The gang obviously..."I started.<p>

"They can't make it. They've got plans. Just got off the phone with them."  
>I sighed. No more party.<p>

"Well, I'm bored, what should we do?" I asked.

"I know, let's go to a fancy hotel or something together and get out of this house!" TJ suggested.  
>"Great!" I smiled.<p>

…

By the day Halloween came, TJ and I were done at a warm and sandy beach, walking arm in arm. He looked so cute with his sandy hair. I walked in a white bikini with a white skirt and flipflops. It felt good too feel the cool running water, wash across my feet, sweeping all my depressions and sorrows away. I lifted my arms up like I was flying and felt the cold air hit my body too while the water hit my legs.

It felt cool and relaxing.

"So, how's everything so far?" TJ asked started to kiss my neck.

"So beautiful, I'm glad we came." I smiled.

TJ then wrapped his arms round my waist while I wrapped mine round his arms place on me.

…

That night we went to a bar.

"Here's to our marriage I guess." TJ smiled as we heard the clicking noises of the two glasses clash together.

I took a big drink and kept it coming.  
>"You're liking that right?" TJ laughed.<p>

I made a muffling sound meaning yes while I drank. I bushed the cup down on the counter.  
>"Fill it up!" I shouted smiling.<p>

I drunk more and more and more.

…

I walked side to side feeling dizzy with TJ. We both laughed with the whisky bottles in our hands. We finally, after a lot of hassle, made it to our hotel room.

I took another chug of whisky.  
>"That hit the spot." I laughed.<br>TJ was too busy drinking.  
>"TJ!" I shouted over. "Why so far away get closer!"<p>

I staggered across the room to TJ.

"I wanna feel loved." I giggled.  
>TJ still chugged down.<br>"Come on TJ! Strip my down and make me round!" I ordered.  
>TJ then slowly got up and I took my clothes off in seconds before grabbing him by the cuff and leading him to the bed.<p>

I lay on the bed and pulled him on me. TJ, drunk as he was, finally caught on and started to kiss me and strip with my help.

…

I woke up head pounding.

"Wow, what a night!" I complained.  
>I then realized I was naked beside TJ. Oh well. Must have been a fun night.<p>

I then went under the covers waiting for TJ to wake.  
>I heard him suddenly panickingly wake up.<p>

"Spinelli?" He asked confused before flopping down, head spinning.  
>I then started to tickle his chest.<br>TJ took the covered off to see me lying, staring up at him.  
>"Morning!" I grinned.<br>"What happened..."  
>"God knows, hell, doesn't matter. It was probably fun."<br>We both then laughed.


	9. Chapter 9: What I want!

**(A/N) I'm like Spinelli, tought, tomboyish (lil girlie on it) and I use punches and stuff to get through 2 people! But I'm just out of a fight and I heard something that is really bothering me. **

_TJ's POV_

We came home around the beginning of November time.

I was glad to go with Spinelli because afterwards, she seemed more happier than ever.

"So, Spinelli, how was work?" I asked eating her delicious food.  
>"It was brilliant. Everyone was happy to see me again, and I kicked...about seventy asses today." Spinelli smiled proudly.<p>

"Cool." Was all I said. "It's getting pretty cold now."  
>"Yes, it is. I had to wear a jumper, coat, and trousers to work today and change when I was there."<br>"Do you think it will snow?" I asked her.  
>"Probably, if it stays this cold." Spinelli then looked out at the window. "It would look beautiful, wouldn't it?"<p>

I looked at Spinelli. "I guess, but I think what would be beautiful is you dancing in it."  
>I pictured Spinelli, in her dreamy and kind smile with eyes, cute as ever and hair long. She wore a thin brown, fluffy coat with white ear muffs and a white dress with stripped tights and white snow boots. I shook my head. Far too teenagerish.<p>

Spinelli giggled.  
>"Well, it seems you have quite the imagination there TJ." She giggled.<p>

I chuckled.

_Spinelli's POV_

It was a cold and frosty day. There was a cold fog around which froze you and blinded you. I came home calling into the shop TJ works at wondering if we could walk home together.  
>I held his hand and started to walk slowly home with him, swinging our love in our hands and swinging it backwards and forwards.<p>

I looked at the hand. Yes, I did make the right decision to marry TJ.

We got into the house and kicked everything off.

"I'm going to the bath." I smiled as I walked to the bathroom, running the bath and started to undress.  
>"I'll come too." TJ smiled.<p>

I looked at TJ. "What?"

"I'm joining my wife, because I love her so dearly and want to be with her all the time. That's why I married her."  
>I blushed hearing that. How sweet. Yet why I blushed considering all the stuff we've done was a bit weird. Maybe it was because it was so romantic.<br>I started to fiddle with my fingers when TJ walked over and stood in front of me.

He slowly pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back.

…

We both lay at each end of the tub. We felt the steam rise making us, warm, calm and relax. We had candles lit around us. It felt like a fairy tail. The bubbled lay softly on the water.

I breathed in and took a deep breath out.

Afterwards, we put on the TV, fire, wore our bedroom slippers and night gowns while we ate microwave food.  
>I felt happy and content lying with TJ. It was sweet and relaxing.<p>

"TJ," I wanted to say something to break the silence but what?

"Yeah?"  
>"Christmas is next month." I began. "Is there anything you want? I mean...I better get them before they go out."<br>"I don't think I want anything for I have everything I need. What do you want?"  
>"I want two things that can't be bought." I said curling my legs up into a little ball.<p>

"What's the first one?" TJ asked.

"A baby." I whispered.  
>"I know." TJ sighed. "What about the other thing?"<br>I looked outside into the cold air.  
>"I heard this place has never had snow but cold fogs so...I'd love it to snow."<p>

TJ looked out the window to before grabbing me with the arms.  
>"Sometimes I don't know who you think I am." TJ sighed in my ear. "But, we can try to do your first present."<p>

I turned to TJ and smiled at him.

"No, if your not ready to give your life to a family, I'll understand, just...get me a child before I reach forty, please."  
>I kissed TJ lightly on the lips before hugging him.<p>

"Whatever you say."

I hope it snows now.


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas Spirit

**(A/N) Aw, crap, it's hard to make up crap trying to save the special bits and trying not to rush into it but it's so hard and I'm so excited to do this story cause it's going to be so cool and sad!**

_Spinelli's POV_

Every time I breathed, I could see my breath in the air. It had become the start of December. It seemed to fly in and I hadn't even done my Christmas shopping.

I started to walk home, freezing, wanting to at least look for a place TJ will never looked. I had a secret for him. I already had his present but I wasn't sure if he'd like it. It took me sometime to figure it out. But I better buy a backup in case it all goes wrong.

I didn't know what to get him. So, I saved up all my money that I could and bought him a small but expensive present.

I walked as the wind slapped me in in the face stinging me legs and arms with it.

I stopped for a rest. I breathed onto my stone cold hands. It still didn't warm up. I checked my phone to check the time.

TJ must be home by now.  
>I kept walking, my shoes killing me and making them freeze.<p>

I started to cough in the cold air watching what looked like puffs of smoke coming out.

I felt freezing so I stopped again and rubbed my arms and breathed on my hand before rubbing them together.

I looked into my shopping bag hoping to find something maybe to at least warm my hands up.

It just seemed to get chillier. Great!

When the hell am I ever going to get home.

I just kept walking looking down. Damn, it's freezing. The fog was thick and hard to see through. When I want it to snow, I want the flakes to be beautiful and warm, in a clear stary night with no fog.

I sighed. I'm being selfish. I want a baby, I want snow. These things take time. TJ might want to live a little first before being held down by a kid and as for the snow, he's not the weather man. In fact the weather man can't predict any crap coming.

I shook my head. I heard a bell ring and a door close before bumping into someone, knocking me to the ground.  
>"Hey, watch it!" I yelled shaking my fists.<p>

"Spinelli?"  
>I opened my eyes slowly to see TJ smiling down at my face.<p>

"TJ!" I gasped shocked. "You're suppose to be waiting for me at home, ready to take the head off me for not having supper on!"

"No, you're suppose to be waiting for me at home, ready to take my head of for being late for supper and it's gone cold!"

I chuckled.

TJ stretched his hand out to mine. I slowly put my small hand into his palm and clutched tightly, before he yanked me up.

"Here, I'll carry your bags." TJ smiled.  
>"No," I smiled not wanting to let him doing anything.<p>

"I insist!" TJ ordered.

I sighed and handed him over the bag.

"Just don't peak." I smiled.

"I won't, I promise."  
>I hooked arms with TJ and rested my head on his shoulder.<p>

We went round looking at the Christmas decorations.  
>"How 'bout a tree?" I asked TJ pointing at the Christmas trees.<br>"Sure."  
>We went in and found amazing decorations. From Christmas bubbles to candy canes. From the smell of spice to cinnamon. It was amazing.<p>

They had everything. It felt magical like the time I still believed in Santa Claus.  
>"You're like a kid, Spinelli!" TJ pointed out.<p>

I giggled. "Just so much memories and magic that I missed when I was little cause I thought it was a whole pile of baby stuff. As I did about a lot of things." I smirked back on the years.

"Yeah," TJ bent and looked at the stuff with me. "Shall we go home now?"  
>"Sure." <p>

…

At home we had are dinners ate, some lying, and dishes still on the table not yet cleaned.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock,_

We had 'Jingle Bell Rock' playing loudly in the background as I giggled.  
>"Stop TJ!" I laughed as he covered my in tinsel.<p>

"There we go!" TJ smirked happily as I couldn't move as was tied up and sparkly.

Together we built the tree and wrapped the lights on before decorating it.

"Okay, last thing." TJ smiled looking at the star on the sofa.  
>I smiled and grabbed it. With that, TJ wrapped his arms round me and lifted me high up.<p>

I placed it on top, watching how the lights bounce of it, making it go everywhere.

I gave TJ a quick peck. 


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas Reunion

**(A/N) I've posted three chapters up today so be careful you read the other chapters first! Enjoy xxx**

TJ's POV

Spinelli's uniform had added tights and boots and long sleeves.

Christmas was coming up real soon and I decided to buy Spinelli a present. I had saved up all my money to buy her a braclette. I wrap it up in the shop as it's the only place where I could practically hide it from her.

"I'm home!" I smiled.  
>"Welcome home!" Spinelli ran to me giving me a hug and a peck.<p>

"I was wondering,"  
>I looked up at her. "Yes?"<br>"I think we should have a Christmas party this year."  
>"That's a great idea, who are we inviting?" I asked excitedly.<p>

"Well, our parents, the gang, Simon, Alice, Chelsea, Jane, Tino..."  
>"Wait, why's he coming?" I pouted.<p>

Spinelli gave me a glare. "Anyways...your friends from work and my work friends."  
>"That's a lot." I pointed out.<br>"What makes it worse, the gang will be bringing over their wives and husband and maybe their children." Spinelli pointed out.  
>I sighed. Vince, Vallerie. Gretchen and her husband Robert would come too. Mikey and Kurst will be coming with Will and Gus and Theresa are coming too with Jacob.<p>

I sighed. 

…

Spinelli's POV

Ding, dong!

I opened the door to find our guests outside.  
>"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They all yelled.<p>

"Merry Christmas." TJ and I smiled. I opened the door wider with TJ by my side when suddenly three boys and a girl, toddlers, came running into the house.  
>"Jacob!" Gus yelled running in after him.<br>"Will!" Mikey yelled running in after him.

"Taylor!" Vince yelled after his.

"Rachel come her love." Jane laughed walking and grabbed her.

"Okay..." I started. "Any other children?"  
>"This one." Gretchen said coming up to me, holding a tiny baby in her arms which was fast asleep.<br>"Gretchen!" I nearly shouted. "You never told me!"  
>"I wanted it to be a surprise. Her names Abbey."<br>I saw the tiny thing in her arms yawn and roll over hugging Gretchen. It was so cute.  
>"She's adorable." I whispered. "Well come on in! You must be freezing!" <p>

TJ's POV  
>Spinelli went into the other room. She asked the help from her mother and mine. All the other girls begged to come in to help too but Spinelli insisted only the mothers come in.<p>

"So, Alice, how's you?" I asked.  
>"Clumsy as usual!" We both laughed. Alice then walked over to Jane he sat on the sofa hugging Rachel. Tino followed her.<p>

I walked around more to Chelsea and Simon.  
>"Hey guys, haven't seen you in a long time." I smiled.<br>"TJ!" Chelsea smiled giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I kissed her on the cheek back.

"How's are you?" I asked Chelsea and Simon.

"We're good." They smiled.

I walked on to see Vince, Gus, Mikey and Gretchen.

"Hey!" I smiled.  
>They all smiled.<br>"Long time, right?"  
>"Too long." Vince agreed.<p>

"Let's see these things here." I smiled looking at their children.  
>Mieky's boy was big like he was when he was young and his hair and Kurst's eyes.<p>

"This is Will." Mikey smiled.

"What's he like, you or Kurst." I asked.

"Oh, the joy in this room is warm, it makes me smile to see kind people, the love in this room is...CAKE!"He then ran off finding the cake sitting on the table.  
>"I guess he's like both." I said and everyone laughed.<p>

"Okay, what about this one."I asked Gus.  
>"Stand up straight, soldier!" Gus shouted.<br>The young boy with Gus's eyes and Theresa's here banged his foot on the ground and put his hand to his forehead.  
>"Yes sir!" He shouted.<p>

"This is Jacob." Theresa smiled.

Jacob stood still and didn't flinch.  
>"Okay, go soldier. Have fun." Gus smiled. Jacob smiled back.<br>"Thanks Dadd...I mean sir!" He then ran off.

"Vince, is your one any welder?" I asked.

"Taylor," Vince called and Taylor came running up.  
>"Yes dad?" He asked.<br>Oh thank-god, a normal one.  
>"Go long!" Vince shouted and threw a football in the air and like a bolt of lightning, he ran after it."<br>"Never mind." I said. "Gretchen?"  
>Gretchen handed me Abbey and I rocked her in my arms. She lay still and asleep.<br>"Adorable." I smiled.

"Thanks Teej." She smiled at me.

"So, when's Spinelli gonna?" Gus asked.

"What?" I asked a little embarrassed.  
>"Is Spinelli and you going to have one?" Gus asked.<p>

"Well...uh...I don't think so!" I blushed.

"Wait, have you and Spinelli..."Vince asked till I cut him off.  
>"Yes, we did but children. Now?"<p>

"Teej is right. Kids is something to think about. I mean, you need the right jobs to support it and all." Gretchen backed me up.  
>"Well if you ask me, if he had any..."I knew how Vince was going to finish that sentence when,<p>

"Excuse me!" My mother shouted.

We all looked at her.  
>"Spinelli has a Christmas surprise for TJ."<br>We all saw Spinelli come out a little flushed while the two parents beside her.

"I...uh...I'm..." Spinelli took a deep breath. "TJ! I'm pregnant!"

I suddenly struck dumb.

"What?" I gasped.

There was an awkward silence before a massive scream of joy.

"Well done son." My Dad patted me on the back.  
>"uh...Thanks." They then all crowded round Spinelli saying congratulations.<p>

Except the gang who stayed with me.

I felt a big pat on my back and I turned to see Vince.  
>"See, I knew you had..."<br>"Shut-up, Vince!" I nearly shouted annoyed.

I turned to face Spinelli who faced me with a smile.

I sighed. A slight smile came on my face. Spinelli then walked over to me.

I hugged her.


	12. Chapter 12: Mood Swings and Baby kicks

**(A/N) Well, here we go!**

_Spinelli's POV_

"Are you sure?" TJ asked for the millionth time that day.

"I've missed two periods so I think it's safe to say this for real." I smiled.  
>"Wait, when did we conceive this child?"TJ asked.<p>

"That Halloween night we were drunk." I smiled.

"And you didn't tell me till now?" TJ nearly shouted.

"I wasn't sure! I didn't even know I missed my November period! But then it hit me when I missed my December and to make sure, I wanted a party to ask your mum and mine."  
>I smiled up at him. TJ sighed.<p>

"I guess, this is for real then."  
>"I guess so."<br>I kissed TJ on the lips.

…

December was coming to an end. We had a fun Christmas. TJ got me a silver bracelet and I got him a silver watch.

When December did end, we then realized I was already two months pregnant.

"Already two month? This suspense is killing me!" I complained rubbing my belly.

It was big, or should any signs of getting bigger but it was like I had just started putting on weight. I rubbed my baby anyway.  
>"I know how you feel." TJ smiled, getting used to the idea of being a father.<p>

I giggled.

"Will you be okay at work?" TJ asked.  
>"Sure, I won't be doing too much as everyone now knows." I smiled.<p>

"Good."

…

At work it was awful. Everyone fussed over me.  
>"I'm fine, really. I do this at home so..." I started.<br>"I know, I know, but...I'm just worried." They girls would explain.

"Yeah well you all better do your jobs before we all get fired for doing my job." I smiled.

I went round tables saying my line over and over again.

"May I take your order?" I smiled at the family who had the children.  
>"Sure. We'll have a plate of chips." The woman explained.<br>I looked down at her children. "Beautiful." I exclaimed.  
>"Why thank-you. Do you have any children?" She asked.<p>

"No, not yet. I'm going to though." I smiled rubbing my stomach.

The woman smiled. "Why, congratulations."  
>"Thank-you." I smiled.<p>

Life went on as usual. I got sickness then and their. I went shopping to wear tracksuit bottoms and loose t-shirt with TJ by my side.  
>"What do you think it's going to be?" I asked looking at the baby clothes.<br>"A boy." TJ smiled. "You?"  
>"I was hoping for a girl but I'll love any gender." I smiled.<p>

_TJ's POV_

It was hard around the house. Yes, we were really excited for this baby but of course with Spinelli's mood swings mixed in with her violent ways didn't exactly the help.

Examples:

Spinelli started to get really big. Too big in fact we had to go buy new clothes.  
>1. We knew afterwards her shape would be different so we went into an exercising shop.<p>

"Hello, is there anything that will get your regular size of body?" I asked the keeper.

"Oh, I see. Your wife wants to lose all that weight she's got?"The guy smiled.  
>I gasped and looked at Spinelli who went bright red.<br>"For your information...I'M PREGNANT!"She yelled punching the guy right in the face.  
>"Spinelli! The Baby!" I yelled dragging her out of the shop with eyes on us.<p>

2. Spinelli made me some dinner that night. She must have coped the salt in it because when I tasted it, it was too salty. I started to chock over the food and said I couldn't eat it.

She, angry, got up and started to punch me.  
>"ARE YOU SAYING I CAN'T COOK!"<p>

"Spinelli! Try it!" I yelled after getting a black eye.

Spinelli started to huff before grabbing a spoonful and taking a big slurp. She looked up and pulled face before falling to the ground crying.  
>"I can't cook!" She cried, tears flowing.<br>I sighed.  
>"Are these what you call mood swings?"<p>

Spinelli cried harder.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked.<br>"I'm a horrible and moody person." She cried harder.  
>I sighed. Oh boy. The side I've never seen of Spinelli. Never thought I'd see this side in fourth grade I was sure.<p>

_Spinelli's POV_

We went back to the doctors to see our baby once again by seven months.

"Right, okay." The nurse smiled after I saw my baby.

I shed a tear from my eye.

"We now know the gender of your baby, want to know?" asked the nurse.  
>"No," I smiled. TJ looked down at me confused.<br>"What?" I asked. "I want it to be a surprise!"  
>TJ nodded and understood.<p>

…

"So, what we going to call it?" TJ asked.  
>"I don't know." I smiled.<br>"Only two more months Spinelli, we need to pick."  
>"Okay," I started to think. "If it's a boy, I'd like it to be a German name for you." I smiled.<br>"Really?" TJ sounded happily.  
>"Yes!" I kissed him.<p>

"My favourite German name is probably Rory." TJ smiled.

"Rory?" I thought about it. "Rory works for me.

"And if it's a girl?" TJ asked.  
>"An Italian name for me. My favourite's Rosetta."<p>

TJ smiled too. "Perfect."  
>He then kissed me.<p>

"Ow!" I yelled.  
>"What!" TJ's eyes went wide with worry. "Is the baby okay?"<br>I smiled. "It's kicking!"  
>TJ went from worried to shocked.<br>He placed his hand on my stomach with mine and we felt the tiny kicks of the baby.

We both then looked at each other and smiled.


	13. Chapter 13: Scared!

**(A/N) I just finished another anime. I cried at the end cause it was over like I do any every anime. The only anime I cried at the end and through it was Clannad and Clannad After Story anyways, the anime I just finished was called K-On! Loved it! Anyways, on with the story! Tee hee~ 3**

_Spinelli's POV_

Months passed by quickly than usual.

TJ had started on the baby room. We didn't know what sex it would be, so we painted it the room green as it was TJ's favourite colour.

We fixed a crib in it and I had bought a lot of nappies. We got a lot of baby stuff. Family and friends also helped us out.

TJ finally put down the finishing touches.  
>"Spinelli, are you ready?" TJ asked, covering my eyes.<p>

"Yeah, whatever."  
>It was all dark then suddenly a flash of light hit my eye.<p>

Light green walls with a wooden floor. By the window was a white, wooden crib. Hanging up at the top was a mobile with fish hanging off it, on the other side of the wall was a nappy table.

"TJ, it's beautiful!" I gasped.

"I wouldn't say that!" TJ said making sure I heard 'that'.

"But it is!" I pointed out.

"Did getting pregnant make you soft?"TJ raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.  
>"Hey!" I shouted.<p>

I was about to give him a peace of my mind when suddenly I felt dizzy.

I started to go backwards when TJ quickly went behind me and caught me.  
>"Wow there Spins,"He smiled. "You need to sit down you big softy."<br>"You do realize I'll kill you after this." I mumbled while TJ moved me down stairs chuckling at my threat.

…

I began to grow scared. My due date was July the twenty-third and it was already the twentieth.

I didn't know what to do. I was petrified but I didn't want to say anything. Even you know we were twenty three now, I really didn't want to show I had fear like when I was younger.

I was pouring tea in the cups.

"Hey, Spins, do you think you should go to the hospital now. I mean your due date is closer."TJ reminded me what I wanted to forget.

"Spinelli, are you okay?" TJ asked oddly.

"Yeah, fine." I said a little shaky. "Why you ask?"  
>"Your pouring the tea all over the bench." TJ pointed with his finger at the teapot I had in my hand.<p>

Instead of it going into the cup, it went all over the bench, dripping down to the ground.

"Oh crap!" I shouted putting the pot down.  
>"Hey, no worries." TJ smiled.<p>

I grabbed the cups and walked over to TJ.

"So, what were we talking about again?" I asked.

"You're due soon, right, so I'm thinking you should at least stay at the hospital."

I put the the tea down. I grabbed the sugar and started to put sugar in the cups.  
>"Do you agree, or do you think it's a bit early?" TJ asked.<p>

Suddenly, the spoon I used to put sugar into, coped the cup, spilling tea everywhere. That cup then hit the other cup spilling the liquid out of that too.

"Oh crap! I am so sorry!" I yelled, shocked.

"Jesus Spinelli, you're spacing out a lot today." TJ sighed.

"I am so sorry!" I said nearly close to tears.  
>"Oh great, please tell me your not hormonal right now?" TJ asked.<p>

"TJ, you're so mean!" I nearly screamed.  
>"Yep, you're hormonal." TJ laughed.<p>

I got up and grabbed the teapot to refill the cups.

"So, you excited?" TJ asked as I walked over with the teapot.

CALASH!

Hot water everywhere and chattered ceramic.

I fell down with it. I stayed, sitting down on the floor.

"Spinelli!" TJ yelled running to me.

I burst out into tears, water dripping from my check.

"Spinelli, are you okay?" TJ asked bending down beside me.

"I...I...I'M SCARED!" I screamed. "I WANT A BABY, BUT I'M SCARED, OKAY! I'M SCARED! YOU MAY THINK I'M CRAZY, BUT YOU'RE A BOY, YOU GET THE EASY LIFE!"

TJ wrapped his arms round me.

"I know, Spins, I know."  
>I sobbed in his arms.<p>

"So..." I started. "Am I hormonal?"  
>"Definitely."<br>"You're so mean." I giggled while I cried in his arms.

…

The due date came. I held TJ's hand tightly, waiting for my water to break.

"It's fine, Spinelli! I'm sure you'll be fine." TJ reassured.

"Just...don't leave me alone." I begged.

"Fine." TJ rolled at his eyes for being paranoid.

"Hey," I was suppose to yell but it came out soft and quiet.

"What?"

I didn't know what to say. "You want to... go to the hospital and wait?"  
>"Sure but...we're going to have to take the bus there. My car's not working because of the stupid coldness."<p>

"Sure!" I smiled.

…

We were on the bus. I felt a little sick and hot and dizzy.

I whipped my forehead and tried not to be so stressful.

Suddenly, it went wet down below.

"Oh crap!" I gasped knowing what it was.  
>It trickled down my legs.<p>

"What, what is it?" TJ asked.

I stayed silent, completely shocked.

"Hey, mommy, that lady wet herself!" A little boy pointed at me.

"Oh my god..." The lady gasped.

TJ heard to and looked down.  
>"Oh crap." TJ gasped too.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Baby

**(A/N) I'm watching another anime called Kanon. Clannad was a good anime so I thought Kanon and air looked good. Right now, I can't even stop watching Kanon. **

_TJ's POV_

Spinelli's grip tightened, I saw her struggling a string.

"Hang in there, Spins." I said, trying to be supportive.

Spinelli started to breathe fast.

"Can you please hurry up!" The woman asked the bus driver.

"Why, what's wrong?" the fat man asked.

"A pregnant woman's water just broke."  
>"Oh crap, hang on!" With that he speeded on the road to the hospital fast.<p>

"Spinelli, come on," I encouraged.

Spinelli let out a little scream.

The doors opened and the hospital was in sight.

"Thanks!" I yelled with Spinelli's arm over my shoulder.

…

I banged through the room, pushing Spinelli on a wheel chair.  
>"Hang in there!" I yelled.<p>

We entered the emergency room.

Spinelli lay on the bed with her legs wide, screeching and screaming.

"Come on, " The nurse yelled. "Keep pushing."  
>Spinelli's grip on my hand tightened.<p>

"Push, Spins for your life!" I encouraged.

Spinelli kept screaming.

"Come on! You can do it!" I yelled.

The grip went tighter and tighter.  
>"What should I do?" I asked the nurse.<br>"Sing to her, hold her hand encourage her. You can do anything!" she said.

"Right." I looked at Spinelli.

Her hair was soaking wet, sweat lashed from her forehead and her face was bright red.  
>I cleared my voice.<br>"John Jacob jingleheimer schmidt, he's my name too! Whenever I go out, the people always shout, there goes John jingleheimer schmidt, na, na, na, na, na, na, na ,na!" I sang to her.

Spinelli kept pushing, tryinng to sing while she was in pain.

"Once more!" The nurse yelled.

I ran to her and looked between Spinelli's legs. There I saw a little head and a body coming out covered in blood.

Suddenly with a bang, I heard a wail and Spinelli stopped screaming and relaxed, catching her breathe.

I looked at the baby. It was a boy.

After they washed the baby, I took hold of it and wrapped it in the blanket.  
>I walked over to Spinelli.<p>

"H-How did I do?" Spinelli asked tiredly.

"You were brilliant." I smiled. "Hey, look at our baby!" I smiled handing over the baby.

"Let's see." Spinelli smiled.  
>"He's called Rory."<br>"Rory. It's a boy then." Spinelli smiled.

"Yes, yes it is."

Outside sat our friends, who were the first to come. I made sure it was only them first. So it could be like old times.

The door burst open with very excited faces.  
>"SPINELLI!" They all cheered like they would do in fourth grade.<br>Spinelli smiled, breast feeding her baby.

"Hey guys." She smiled.  
>I tried my best to give her a little privacy while she fed him. She handed him to me to show Vince, Gretchen, Gus and Mikey.<p>

"He's so adorable!" Gretchen smiled.

"And tiny." Vince added.

"Oh, how amazing how two lovers trying to find each other can make something amazing as life!" Mikey exclaimed.  
>"That's wrong!" Gus pointed out.<p>

Rory started to cry and they handed it to me, where I held him.  
>"Hey Spinelli..."Vince started, we all turned her direction.<p>

We were both shocked, before having a little snigger as Spinelli was fast asleep.

"She adorable when she sleeps." Smiled Gus.  
>"And you say I'm wrong." Mikey pointed out and we all laughed.<p>

The baby kept crying.

"I don't believe it!" Gretchen gasped as the group huddled over the baby.  
>"What?" Vince asked.<br>"Look at that and who does it remind you of?"

The guys tilted their heads to the side.  
>"Hey, it looks like TJ!" Vince smiled.<p>

"It has his shaggy hair anyways." Gus smiled.

Rory began to open his eyes.

"And look," Mikey smiled looking into the baby's big brown eyes. "He's got Spinelli's brown eyes."  
>"You're right!"<p>

We stayed there till the nurse shooed us out to give Spinelli some rest.


	15. Chapter 15: Rory

**(A/N) Stupid laptop played up and I never got to finish this chapter or post it up so I'm gonna have to start over again. :( damn! **

**Vicki-about the blue eyes thing, yes I know all babies have blue eyes when they're born but I wanted to make the scene more touching by adding the brown eyes. I think my cousin was born with brown eyes but then turned blue, strange, and pregnant woman can go to the hospital and wait to give birth like my mum and cousin did.**

**Shift the Wolf-I know how you feel by calling your baby it, but as they don't know if it's a noy or girl they call it 'it'. Imagine they kept calling the baby he yet it was a she, that be worse lolz**

**hope ya enjoy! xxx  
><strong>

_Spinelli's POV  
><em>I giggled.

"Rory!" I called his name making my stomach feel weird.

He was moving his tiny hands around discovering the new world.

"Mommy's here, Rory, hello!" I said in a baby voice.

I then rocked him in my arms.

Rory was so adorable! So tiny and fragile, he lay in my arms. He didn't move much and I couldn't put him down as he was so adorable.

I pulled down my top and breast fed him.

"So," TJ smirked leaning up on the door frame. "How's you?"

I smiled as he just stared back.

"Can't imagine this would happen to us. I can't even imagine long ago in High School we'd date or we'd marry or even this!" I exclaimed, thinking it's a dream.

"Yeah, wouldn't think it in elementary school would we?" TJ chuckled.

"If someone in fourth grade told me this would happen, I'd say they're crazy before showing the madame fist." I chuckled.

TJ laughed. "I remember her all right. Everyone was scared of her."

we both chuckled.  
>I lifted up Rory and passed him to TJ to hold.<br>"He's beautiful." I sighed.

"Very." TJ smiled.  
>"I don't want him to be an only child!" I protested. "He'll be alone."<p>

"So, how's life going to be for you now?" TJ asked me.  
>"I'll be fine, I think."<br>"Yeah, I know! Can you imagine the terrible twos" TJ rolled his eyes.  
>"Oh god, what about when adolescence?" I asked trying to imagine.<br>My boy bring home the girls, drinking, drugs, getting a girl knock up.  
>"Hey!" TJ knew what I was thinking of. "If he's like me, he'll be grand."<br>"You weren't grand. You tried to get me to sleep with you but I had to stop you everytime."  
>TJ rolled his eyes. "When the hell is this?"<br>"The day you asked me out to the graduation party, remember?" I raised an eyebrow.  
>"Hey!" TJ shouted, blushing. "You wanted it. You really wanted it! But when I unzipped the jeans you pulled away. But you really wanted it!"<br>I blushed now too. "Oh well, we already did it I guess, and look what we got out of it."  
>"Marriage and a baby." TJ smiled.<p>

I looked up at him and smiled too before rolling the eyes and turning to Rory.  
>"Yeah," I smiled.<p>

TJ walked over and sat beside me looking at Rory.

"Well, whatever happens, we'll be good parents."


	16. Chapter 16: Life with Rory

**(A/N) Sorry for not uploading in a long time. I had so much homework I didn't even get enough sleep. It's been impossible! Lolz, well, here we go!**

_TJ's POV_

Time went pass so quickly. On Monday to Thursday I worked at my job and Spinelli cared for Rory. Friday and Saturday Spinelli worked while on Sunday we both spent time together.

Life was fun with Rory.

Like...

All was quiet and silent. The only noise was the ruffles of the bed in which Spinelli and I slept in. I wrapped my arms round her. Our clothes were scattered round the room making am mess.

In the quietness, there was a high pitched cry.

Spinelli got up, for the fifth time that night (even when we were trying for another), making the covers fall off her slender, naked and petite body.

I put my arms round her, stopping her.

"No, don't get up," I moaned tiredly.  
>"But, the bab..."Spinelli tiredly said.<p>

"I'll get him." I sighed.

"But, he's not fed by a bottle but..."  
>"Spinelli, he probably wants his nappies changed, thought if he is hungry, I'll get you up."<p>

I moaned and got up unhappily.

…..

_Spinelli's POV_

"Come back here you little monster!" I laughed running after Rory.  
>He was now crawling and was going everywhere.<br>I pretended to run after him as he was 'too fast'!

His squeals and laughs filled the room. It was so cute and funny I couldn't help laugh too.

"Well, I'm home children." I heard a chuckle at the door.

I looked up at to see TJ leaning on the door frame from work.

"TJ!" I shouted excitedly, for some reason.

"SPINELLI!" TJ mocked.

I picked up Rory and he laughed.  
>I kissed him gently on the cheek.<p>

"Here." I said handing it over to TJ. "I'm making dinner."

_TJ's POV  
><em>I didn't know what to do with him. What should I do with him?  
>So how do I pass the time...I KNOW! A STORY!<br>I grabbed a book from the shelf of his room. I settled down in the cushions and pulled Rory closer to me.

"Okay, let's see there once was a..." 

I opened my eyes to see a book stuck to my face. Oh great! I fell asleep.

"Okay Rory, Daddy's sorry." I yawned.

I took the book off my face and looked to see Rory. Only to find he wasn't there.

"Rory?" I questioned around. "Rory!"

Suddenly I heard thuds getting quicker and quicker. "Rory! Honey, are you okay! TJ YOU EVIL PERSON WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY BABY!" Spinelli screamed running into the room with an egg flipper.

If I told someone Spinelli loved me, married me, had a baby with me and was very protective of it even against her father. They'd never believe me.

"Spinelli, what are you going to do with that egg flipper?" I asked pointing out.

"Oh, dinners ready." She smiled.

She turned round.  
>"Ah! Oh god I totally forgot!" I yelled.<p>

"What?"

"Where's Rory?" I asked.

"WHAT!" Spinelli screamed.

"YOU MEAN HE'S NOT WITH YOU!"  
>"NO, TJ YOU IDIOT!"<p>

We ran around the house looking in every where in the rooms. No sign of him. Spinelli started wrecking things downstairs.  
>I ran downstairs to her.<br>"Spinelli, stop!"  
>"Stupid, idiots, horrible, what the hell are we!" She'd shout over again.<p>

We looked around endlessly for Rory while Spinelli shouted the house down.

Suddenly I heard a bang coming downstairs.

"SPINELLI!" I ran downstairs. "JESUS, WHAT DID YOU DO!"  
>"I'm sorry..." she said back.<p>

I looked down at the knives and forks that fell on the floor.  
>"Why am I apologizing? You lost Rory!" Spinelli shouted.<p>

"Hey!" I gave the biggest yell.

Spinelli and I then kept shouting at each other when we heard something fall.

We both jumped and looked around and ran upstairs to our bedroom. There we found a broken perfume bottle. We then saw where the liquid lead to.

"You gotta be kidding me." Spinelli gasped.

We saw two feet hanging out under our bed.

…

_Spinelli's POV_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rory screamed running around the house the house naked. He was now two.

Great!

"Rory, get back here now!" I yelled as he ran wrecking everywhere he steps.

He threw clothes everywhere, he grabbed crayons and ran them up the walls, going wild!

"RORY!" I screamed for the hundredth time.

Trying to make him eat, stay still, potty train, dress him, bathe him and putting him to bed.

I'd tried to get him in the bath but he came back out and is now going naked everywhere.

"Rory, come put some clothes on!"

Suddenly the door opened and Rory ran to the light ready to go naked outside. Two big strong arms caught him and lifted him up.

"Gotcha you monster!" The man chuckled.  
>"Thank god." I sighed in relief. "Come on, get your clothes on."<br>I kissed my loving husband and we both took Rory to get him ready. That's when it went strange.

_TJ's POV_

"I see Rory's a handful today again." I pointed out.

"Yeah..."I heard Spinelli drag.

"So what you do today?"  
>"Nothing much..."<br>"Did you have fun?"  
>"Yes..."<br>"Are you listening to me?" I asked suspicious.

"No...I mean, yes!"  
>I rolled my eyes.<br>"What's wrong?" I asked sitting on the bed kicking my shoes off.

Spinelli then came out of our bathroom and looked at me.

"I'm pregnant!"


	17. Chapter 17: Where do babies come from?

**(A/N) Heya guys, no homework tonight. I can't believe it. It's too good to be true and I'm gonna start playing the cello so I'm really excited. XD**

_TJ's POV_

"What, Mommy?" Rory asked.  
>"I'm going to have a baby." Spinelli smiled.<p>

"A baby? What do it do?"  
>"It's a person when they're really young." I smiled down at him too.<p>

"Was I a baby?"  
>"You are still."Spinelli answered.<p>

"Where do babies come from?"

"Well, a stork comes and gives us a baby." I smiled giving him the old baby story for kids.  
>"It's a bird, dear. It carries it to us once we make an order." Spinelli smiled, playing along with the lie.<br>"Oh, I see." Rory smiled then.

"You're going to be a big boy now. You're gonna have to help look after it now. You're going to be a big brother to it." I told him.

"Yes, Imma big boy now!"

We both laughed as he scrammed off.

_Spinelli's POV_

Months past and I was getting bigger._  
><em>Life got harder as I got bigger. I remembered what to do with experience with Rory.

"Mommy, why you big?" Rory asked.  
>"It's the baby...the bird gave me it!"<br>"You eat baby?" Rory asked.  
>I laughed. "No, no just...protecting it."<br>"Is baby sick?"  
>Yes, so mommy's protecting the baby."<br>"Good, good."

I was in the supermarket when this happened.

"Mommy?" Rory started again.

"Yes, dear?"  
>"Why's baby taking a long time in there?"<p>

"Oh, it's very sick so needs a long time."  
>"Okay."<p>

Rory then started to run as I picked up some jam on the shelves up high.

I turned to see him trying to chase a small dog.  
>"Rory!" I yelled.<p>

But he didn't hear me. He kept running after the dog. He then came to the road.

"Rory!" I yelled once again before running after him.

I didn't want to hurt my baby but I wanted Rory to stop being stupid.

Rory started to run across the road. I saw coming round the corner, a car, speeding along not seeing Rory as he was so small.  
>"RORY LOOK OUT!" I screamed running out the market making the alarm go off.<p>

"Hey, lady! Get back here!" The shop keeper shouted running after me.

"RORY!"  
>Rory stopped and looked up to see a car, faster than lightning running at him. Rory then became petrified and stood still, shaking.<p>

"NO!" I screamed, pushing him out of the way and...

BOOM!


	18. Chapter 18: Dark Days

**(A/N) Yay! I finally got a cello! **

**Shift the Wolf: You love me really**

**Vicki: no the dog was outside. Rory ran outside you see. **

_Spinelli's POV_

_Beep, beep, beep, beep_

I heard nothing but the frustrating beeping noise. All I wanted to do was get up and fling the alarm clock across the room to give me some peace and quiet.

But I couldn't move, I was too relaxed.

I stayed asleep but the beeping kept going.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep_

I wanted it off now.

I started to open my eyes to see blurry figures jump into view.  
>"Spinelli,"<br>"Spinelli, are you okay?"  
>"Spinelli! You're alive!"<p>

I heard my name continuously.

When my eyes adjusted I saw five familiar and worried looking faces in mine.

TJ, Vince, Gus, Mikey and Gretchen.

"Thank god!" TJ smiled nearly crying.

I was so confused. Where was I? And why is the beeping noise not stopped yet?

I looked around to see wires in me, white all around, flowers on the tables. The beeping came from a TV checking my pulse.  
>I was in the hospital.<p>

I felt light. I tried to get up and noticed something missing.

"What's wrong?" TJ asked.

"Where's...our parents?" I asked.

"They just left."  
>No, that wasn't it.<p>

"Where's...Rory?"

"He's with your parents. He's been really tired and fell asleep so your parents took him to their house."  
>That still wasn't it.<p>

_I ran at worry, not able to run fast due to the baby._

"_NO!" I screamed from the top of my lungs pushing Rory away._

_The car then pushed up into my baby before knocking me to the ground._

My eye's widened.

"Spinelli?" Vince asked worried.

"My baby, where's my baby?" I asked scared now.  
>"Spinelli..."Gretchen said calmly.<br>"Where's my baby!" I screamed.

Tears dripped from my face as I tried to get out of my bed.

"MY BABY! WHERE'S MY BABY!"

"Nurse!" TJ yelled. "Nurse!"  
>They all tried to hold me done but I struggled for freedom.<p>

"WHERE'S MY BABY! WHERE IS IT! I WANT TO SEE IT!"

_TJ's POV_

It was the worst ever. Even worse than the time we thought the first time she was pregnant.

Spinelli was in devastated.

She'd lie in a ball on the bed and weep every minute.

Everyone was now worried.

Spinelli refused to see Rory, she refused to show Rory any weakness or to make him worry.

No one had spoken to Spinelli in a weeks.

Even the nurses couldn't talk to her. She'd stare out the window, silently crying randomly like she was still pregnant every five minutes.

I plucked the courage up which I should have done a long time ago.

I marched into the room with the gang with me.

Spinelli was looking out the window, legs close to her chest, her face tear stained and hair flowing down making her really pretty, helpless and innocent.

"Spinelli!" Vince said.

Spinelli didn't look over.

"Spinelli," Gus and Mikey said one after the other.

Spinelli didn't flinch.

"Spinelli, we need to talk!" Gretchen said loudly.

Spinelli still didn't hear anyone.

The gang looked at me for answers.  
>"What?" I asked not sure what to say.<p>

"Say something!" Vince ordered.  
>"Why, she won't listen."<p>

"TJ you married her, so you deal with her!" Gretchen was now cross.  
>I took a deep breath before they pushed me towards her.<p>

I turned to give them a dirty look before looking at Spinelli with a sad face.

"Spinelli?" I tested but nothing. I then cleared my throat. "Spinelli! We have to talk! About the baby..."  
>"Baby?" Spinelli turned to me as soon as I said it. "Are you finally going to give me my baby back! How is it?"<br>I sighed.

"Spinelli, you're baby died when you got hit by the car." Vince broke to her easily.

"Stop lying Vince."

"Spinelli! We're not!" Gus shouted furiously.

"You don't talk to me that way! Where's my baby! I haven't seen it yet! It needs it's mother!"  
>"SPINELLI YOU HAD A MISCARRIAGE!" Gretchen screamed.<br>Spinelli became speechless before staring out the window again away from us.

"Spinelli?" I questioned take a step forward and touched her with my fingers on her arms.  
>She flinched away. "Don't touch me. Just leave me alone."<br>"Spinelli..."  
>"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Spinelli screamed turning over and lifted her fist to hit me.<p>

I caught her arm with my right hand but she swung up from behind.  
>I was waiting for the blow when Vince grabbed hold.<p>

Spinelli got out but ended up with Mikey and Gus instead.  
>Spinelli screamed and kicked.<p>

"Calm Spinelli!" Gretchen said getting closer to her.

"LET GO!"  
>"SPINELLI!" Gretchen screamed making Spinelli stop struggling. "We know it's upsetting for you and things but life goes on. We must learn to get over these things and get on with life. You're still young and are still able to have more, keep the hope up! These set backs our only gonna help you become strong and be a better mother. So you must get over this baby as there's plenty more to come!"<br>Spinelli's lips started to tremble. Without a second later, she broke down into tears, creating fresh ones on her already tear stained face.

She hung in Gus' and Mikey's arms before they let her go. Spinelli made her way to collapse but I caught her, lowering her down to the ground, hugging her and petting her hair as she sobbed and wailed somemore.  
>"Thanks guys." I smiled.<p>

The gang smiled and then walked out leaving Spinelli and me alone.

"Shhh! It's gonna be all right." I told her.

"It's gone." She wept. "My baby's really gone."  
>"I know Spins," I kissed her on the check and rested my head on hers and we sat on the floor.<p>

…

Soon, to our delight, Spinelli was able to go home. She didn't go back to work right away but left it a few weeks before going back.

Pretty soon, things went back to normal and we began life to where we dropped it off at.


	19. Chapter 19: The Break

**(A/N) I guess everyone's seeing why I called this story Once Happiness, Sadness Follows. And trust me, it get's a whole lot worse.**

_Spinelli's POV_

TJ and I began to lose hope when Rory turned four.

We had tried for a two years. Each time I seemed to get pregnant, I lost it in a matter of weeks or months.

"TJ, I...I just can't..." I found it hard to say. "Teej, I can't. Not anymore."  
>TJ was silent and for once I saw a little tear, gleaming in his eye.<br>"I see, well, I guess you're right. I just never imagined you would be the one to tell me." He sniffled.

I felt a tear coming on too. "And I never imagined you would be the one to cry."

A tear ran down his face before he laughed.  
>"That's not true!" He pointed out as a a tear dropped off my chin.<p>

I covered my eyes trying to show him.  
>TJ walked over and hugged me, resting his head on mine as I rested mine on his chest.<p>

Suddenly Rory came running in.  
>"Mommy, Daddy? Why you crying?" He asked confused. "Did I do somefin' wrong?"<br>"No, Rory, that's not it."I sniffed. "We sometime cry when we're happy too."  
>Rory was really ow confused.<br>"Why happy?"  
>"Well why not, we have a beautiful home, I've married a your father and best of all, we've got you!" I pointed all out.<p>

Rory smiled before running off.

…

Rory became five and life was happy as dandy.

I still am haunted by nightmares of all the miscarriages I've had.  
>"Spinelli, what's wrong?" TJ asked.<p>

"I'm still haunted by those moments of the last two years." I shock.

TJ knew when I mentioned that what I meant. "I know how you feel."  
>So I wasn't the only one. "Why didn't you say?"<p>

"I didn't want to bring up the memories or anything." TJ quietly said.  
>I sat up on the bed and leaned down to kiss him, using my hand to pet his face.<p>

"We need a holiday." TJ sighed. "Just us like a second honeymoon."  
>I smiled. "Where to?"<br>"California is the place for me."  
>I smiled too at all the beaches and fun we'd have at night.<p>

"I'd love to go, do we have the money?"  
>"We should, we've saved up a lot so..."<br>"I agree." I sighed. "And Rory?"  
>"He can stay with one of our parents."<br>"I can't wait.

…

I kissed Rory good bye before hitting the road with TJ.  
>It took days before we reached California.<p>

"Let's go!" TJ smiled.

On the beach, I wore a black string bikini. The bottom half was tied at the sides in bows and if that went out, the knickers were gone. The top half was tied at the front in the middle.

It was rather plain than some fancy ones but yet when I wore it, it seemed like I turned it into something hot!

_TJ's POV_

Just watching her sun bathe on the beach looked awesome. She had a lot of guys lining up for her but I shooed them off. I was so bored and sick of watching her lying down doing nothing. We came to have fun so, without another thought, I lifted her.  
>"TJ? Hey!" She shouted before being more confused when I threw her over one shoulder.<br>"TJ, what are you doing?"  
>"What I should have done when I got here." I chuckled.<br>I stepped into the water and got in till it became real deep.  
>"TJ? No! TJ, no, please I beg you. TJ no, no, no, no..."Spinelli started to struggle.<br>I chuckled before throwing her into the water.

Spinelli came out, drenched.  
>"It's on!" She laughed starting to splash me with water as I did back. Yes, we were a little old but we were in love and that's all that counted.<p>

…

Spinelli wore a cute mini red dress and I, jeans and a t-shirt and the two of us hit the restaurants.

Once we ate we laughed and joked to each other back to our hotel room.

After a laugh, Spinelli sighed and looked up at the stars.

"They're a lot prettier than back home."  
>"Yeah,"<br>"They're so big and the easy to see. Also the sky is really clear." Spinelli smiled.

I looked at her lit up face as she stared at the sky and I noticed the stars were reflected in her longing eyes, making them twinkle beautifully.  
>"You're my star." I smiled.<br>Spinelli turned to me a little dazed before smiling.  
>"And you mine."<br>I then pressed my lips on hers, rubbing her neck as she rubbed my face.

We then parted for gasps and touched each other on the noses and forehead before staring into each others eyes.  
>"Should we go?" I asked.<br>"Let's."

_Spinelli's POV_

We went home and I went straight to the window to look at the stars. I should really draw that.

In the moonlight I got my pastels and art pad before softly sketching the night sky.

"Beautiful!" I heard TJ whisper in my ear.  
>"Thanks."<br>"No, not the picture, that's pretty but you, you're beautiful."  
>I jerked up and set the art pad and pastels down silently and looked up at TJ.<p>

The moonlight beamed on both of us.

"Just how I found you in my room all those years ago." TJ smiled down at me.  
>I blushed before smiling too.<p>

We then kissed but this time I could pull away I wanted more.  
>TJ lifted me up and lay me on the bed before slowly taking the dress off.<p>

…

"Mommy!" Rory shouted running out of the house as we came out of the car.

"Rory, my boy, how's you?" I smiled running to him swinging him round and round while he was in my arms.

"Heya Rory!" TJ smiled rubbing Rory's hair which Rory got from TJ.

"Daddy, where you go?" Rory asked.  
>"Away to have some fun." I smiled.<br>"Did mommy get me a present?"

"O, I'm sorry Rory..." I pouted.

Rory's little face went down. It's eyes became puppy and his mouth started to quiver.

"Just kidding!" I smiled bring out a present for him.

"Yay!" He cheered.

We then went home.

_TJ's POV_

It was nice to be back. It was the end of April.

"TJ!" Spinelli screamed.

"Spinelli, what's wrong?" I yelled running to the bathroom.

Spinelli turned to me, smiling.

"I'm pregnant."  
>Dear God, if you can hear me, please, please may she not lose this one!<br>Spinelli smiled at me.


	20. Chapter 20: Countdown

**(A/N) AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Merlin's back on BBC! Woot, woot!**

_19th December_

_Spinelli's POV_

"It's the season to be jolly, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!" The choir song outside as I walked past holding Rory's hand.  
>It was Christmas and this town was famous for not having any snow so there was no snow but that didn't mean it was cold.<p>

"So, what do you want Santa to bring you this Christmas?" I asked Rory.

"I don't know."

I giggled. He was so cute.

"Well, what do you think you like?" I asked again.

"Baseball!" Rory smiled.

I laughed remembering the time TJ and I played baseball with him. I was behind ready to catch it while TJ threw the ball gently to him. Rory missed every time but he loved it and had fun.

"Okay, so we'll ask Santa for a baseball bat and ball?"  
>Rory nodded excitedly. I laughed.<p>

…

I was due January the seventh and it was nineteenth of December. Time was coming close by.  
>"So, how's my beautiful family?" TJ greeted as we came into the house.<br>"Daddy!" Rory ran to TJ.

"Hey bud!" TJ smiled.

"Santa's gonna get me baseball!" Rory shouted.  
>"Have you been a good boy but?" TJ asked in a serious tone.<p>

Rory's face fell and looked at me.  
>"You've been a very good boy, Rory."<br>I then felt a little kick. "The baby's kicking again." I laughed.

TJ ran over and put his hand lightly on my big bump.

The little pounds hit and was pounded onto TJ's hand. TJ smiled.  
>"It's going to be a strong one, isn't it?"<p>

"Yes."

_22th December_

_Ding, Dong._

I opened the door to see Tanya, our next door neighbour.  
>"Hey Spinelli." She smiled.<p>

"Tanya! Hi, I wasn't expecting you over."  
>"Well, it's a surprise."<br>"Please come in."

…

We both laughed. Tanya was our next door neighbour and moved in around Halloween time. She's engaged and works as a midwife.

"So., how's the baby?" She smiled.  
>I started to rub my stomach.<br>"Brilliant. I'm so close. I don't want it to be still born or anything bad to happen." I said aloud thinking about all the miscarriages before this one.  
>"I undestand." Tanya sighed. "Well, you going to give birth home?"<p>

"Deffinately not!" I said shocked. "I couldn't do it. I'd feel I don't know it's just..."  
>"You want to be around people who know what they're doing, right?"<br>"Exactly!" I quickly agreed. "I don't want this one to be lost too like the others."  
>Tanya smiled. "Well, Paul's coming home soon so I better get over there."<br>"Yeah, thanks for coming over. TJ and Rory are away shopping so I was a little lonely."  
>"Hey, no bother." Tanya smiled kissing me on the check as she left. "Good bye little baby." Tanya smiled rubbing the baby. "What gender do you want this to be?"<br>"I'm hoping for a girl this time." I smiled.

"Bye-bye little girl." Tanya laughed. "I bet when she's born she'll be like her mother."  
>I laughed. "She will, I can tell."<br>I looked outside as I watched Tanya go over home.  
>"God!" I said to myself "I hope it snows."<p>

_24__th__ December_

There was a knock at the door.  
>"TJ?" I called from the kitchen. "Are you expecting someone?"<br>"No..."TJ opened the door.  
>"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Shouted people.<br>"Hello!" TJ laughed. "Merry Christmas!"

I walked out of the kitchen, drying my hands with the tea towl from washinf dishes.  
>"TJ, who is it?" I asked. I got to the door to see the gang and their family.<p>

"Spinelli!" They all cheered.  
>"Merry Christmas guys, come on in."<p>

The kids all went to play with each other and Rory. I could tell they made mountains of mess up stairs. But I didn't let it get to me. Gretchen, Valerie, Theresa and I went straight to the kitchen to make tea.  
>"So, Spinelli, how's you?"<br>"Great." I smiled holding my child.  
>We came out with the tea and I took my seat beside TJ.<p>

"Wow, Spinelli! You're so big!" Vince teased.  
>"Won't be for long." I laughed.<p>

"When you due?" Mikey asked.

"January the seventh." TJ smiled proudly looking down at me and I looked up at him before resting my head on his shoulder.

We talked for hours and hours not realizing the time.

"When's Santa coming?" The kids shouted running down the stairs.  
>I looked up at the time to see it was now ten.<p>

"He'll be coming soon, let's get you all to bed." I smiled getting up.

I then stood still.

_TJ's POV_

The kids rampaged through the house wanting to know when Santa was coming. I knew it was time for everyone to go.  
>He'll be coming soon, let's get you all to bed." Spinelli smiled and stood up.<p>

Suddenly she stood completely still with fear in her eyes.

"Spinelli?" We all asked as we looked up at her.  
>Suddenly something wet touched my foot and I looked down to see it was coming for Spinelli.<p>

"Oh my God!" I gasped.  
>The others looked at me and saw what I was looking at. They then brought their heads done and gasped.<p>

"I'm too early!" Spinelli shocked said.


	21. Chapter 21:final: Merry Christmas

**(A/N) This is probably the last chapter. It's gonna be the saddest. **

_TJ's POV_

I set Spinelli back down.

"What are we going to do!" I yelled at everyone.  
>"Get the children in a different room!" Theresa said putting the children in a different room.<p>

Spinelli squeezed me hand. "Get Tanya."  
>I let her go and the gang surround her.<p>

"Breathe Spinelli!" Gretchen encouraged.

I ran fast over to Tanya's house and banged the door hard.

Paul opened it, laughing with a glass in his hand "TJ?"  
>"Is Tanya there?" I panted.<p>

"TJ? What's wrong?" Tanya came to the door.  
>"It's Spinelli, she broke into labour and she too early!"<br>"Right, let's go!" Tanya said running out of the house the moment I mentioned Spinelli's name.

I ran after her.

We entered the house to see Spinelli already sweating and was in great pain.

"How is she?" Tanya asked, kneeling beside Spinelli.

"I don't know!" Vince said really confused.  
>"Spinelli, I'm here now. You and you're baby will be fine." Tanya turned her head towards everyone. "Qucik!" She shouted. "We need hot water and lot's and lot's of sheets."<br>Tanya set Spinelli on the dining table which was covered in white sheets. Spinelli sat up a little with her legs spread apart.

"Okay, let's go." Tanya said getting ready. Spinelli took her tracksuit bottoms off and had a blanket round her for some privacy.

I gripped hold of her hand. "Breathe Spinelli, you're doing good."

Spinelli seemed weak and helpless. It looked like it was going to be a long time.

Hours later, it was now Christmas morning, she was ready to give birth.

"We have a problem!" Tanya said.

"M...my baby..."Spinelli panicked breathing in between words.  
>"It's head's not facing the right way." Tanya said looking up at us. "This birth is going to be a little more uncomfortable then the last one."<br>Spinelli panted. "Like...it's...already …...uncomfortable!"

…

"Okay, PUSH!" Tanya shouted.

Spinelli screamed at this point.

"Come on, come on Spinelli!"  
>The pushing went on for more hours. The kids were dropping of to sleep but some stayed awake because of Spinelli's screams of pain.<p>

Gretchen was working hard too. She helped Tanya out. Theresa tried to calm the children that wasn't asleep, Kurst watched from a distance, helping when they were wanted, Valerie was contacting everyone to say Spinelli was giving birth.

Vince, Gus, and Mikey were with me. I held Spinelli's right hand and Vince held her left.

This one took longer than the last. I could tell the pain was too great for her as Spinelli kept passing out and awakening due to the pain.

"This is bad." I heard Tanya say to Gretchen when Spinelli was out.  
>"What?" I asked desperate.<br>"She bleeding a lot more than she should."  
>"What does this mean?" I asked confused.<br>Tanya looked at Gretchen who had tears in her eyes. "It means, there's a fifty percent chance that Spinelli may not make it."  
>Everyone gasped.<br>Suddenly Spinelli woke up and started screaming again.

…

"Spinelli, don't leave me!" I whispered in her ear.  
>"TJ!" Spinelli tightened her grip on my hand. "TJ, it's too hard!"<br>"Don't give up!" I shouted at her.

The people Valerie contacted started to arrive. First the parents and then the others.

…

I began to lose hope. It was like I was in darkness. There was nothing there but screams of pain. I felt lost like nothing in life meant anything now. I began to loosen my grip when,

"Waaaaahhhhh!" I heard a babies cry bring me back to Earth.  
>I looked at Gretchen who held a little baby in her arms and bathed it.<p>

"Here you go, Daddy, you've got a healthy daughter." Gretchen smiled.

I held the baby in my arms.

The baby kept crying in my arms.  
>Spinelli had her eyes closed.<p>

"Spinelli?" I called her name. "It's a girl."  
>"I...I want to see her." Spinelli quietly said.<br>I put the baby in her arms and the baby stopped crying. It had beautiful black hair.

"What are you going to call it?" Mikey asked.  
>"Ro...Rosetta."Spinelli managed to say.<br>"Well done Spinelli." Our parents said.  
>I then saw something flicker in my eyes.<p>

I turned to the window and I walked over to it. I pushed the curtains out of the road.  
>I gasped at the clear sky, showing me the stars like they were in California and not just that, but big white flakes fluttered down.<p>

"It's snowing!" I shouted.

At that point the children got up and ran outside with everyone else.

I walked to the doorway with the baby in my hands.

I watched as the kids laughed throwing snow at each other, how the gang and everyone looked up at the sky and the snow catching on their eyelashes and lit up face and the Spinelli's and my parents kiss under the snow.  
>I brought the baby back inside to Spinelli.<p>

"Spinelli, it's snowing." I smiled walking over to her and leaned beside her.  
>"Is it?"<br>"Yes,"  
>"I always wanted it to snow."<br>"I know you did."  
>"How's Rosetta?"<br>I began to tear up. "Just fine."  
>That's good. Is she pretty?"<br>"Very, she's got your hair. She looked like you this one. Can't wait to see what she's like in fourth grade, can you?"  
>"TJ..."<br>"I bet she'll make everyone scared of her like you did but she'd still be the beauty in the playground."  
>"TJ..." <p>

"I bet she'll be good at art too."  
>"TJ,"<br>"What's wrong, Spinelli?" When I said her name a tear ran down my cheek.

"I love you."  
>"I love you too."<br>I then kissed her on the lips.

"Look after Rosetta." Spinelli said really quiet.  
>"What are you talking about? You'll help too!"<br>"TJ,"  
>I grabbed hold of Spinelli's hand, setting the baby done on her.<br>"Please, god, please!" I kept sayig over and over again, squeezing my eyes shut.

"TJ,"  
>"Yes?" I looked up at her white face.<p>

"Goodbye." She whispered.  
>"Wait...Spinelli!" I started to shout!<br>Suddenly, a gust of wind and snow blew open the window, making snow fly everywhere.  
>The baby started to cry and I got up and closed the window.<p>

I turned back to Spinelli who didn't move.

"Spinelli?" I asked while Rosetta cried.

No answer. It was quiet.  
>I walked over to her and grabbed hold of her hand again but it was lifeless.<br>"SPINELLI!" I screamed tears falling from my face.

At this point everyone came running in.

_End of TJ's POV_

The family came in hearing the screams of TJ.

They entered to see Rosetta cryinmg on a lifeless Spinelli in which TJ held tightly.  
>The parents gasped covering their mouths, Gretchen burst into tears shaking her head.<br>Rory, not understanding what happened but knew it was bad began to walk up to TJ.  
>"Daddy?"<br>"Leave me alone!" TJ yelled makinf Rory jump in fear and cry.

The snow that fell became thicker and thicker and lay on the streets January and February. It then started to melt, letting a little Rose bud pop out of the earth.

_**The End**_

**_Sequel_ : _My-So-Called-Life!_**

_**The Series:**_

_**All Grown Up!  
>High School Dramas!<br>You Make me Want to Live!**_

_**Once Happiness, Sadness Follows!**_


End file.
